


groundhog v-day

by Kingscunt



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Groundhog Day, Groundhog Day AU, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingscunt/pseuds/Kingscunt
Summary: Eggsy desperately tries to find a way to stop Harry's death.





	groundhog v-day

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt on tumblr! (thank you @codenamegingerale <3)
> 
> this is a bit sloppy - i've never actually watched groundhog day. i read the plot, and worked to the best of my abilities. 
> 
> i'm sorry for the pain i cause lol
> 
> kingscunt.tumblr.com

Eggsy remembered the day Harry died as if it was yesterday. The pain, the agony of watching the man he loved so much die, and not being able to do anything about it. Harry was angry, and he had every right to be - Eggsy knew that he'd fucked up big time, and he knew that the things he'd said out of spite had hurt Harry.

Nearly a year later, he still thought about Harry every day. After V-Day, Merlin had placed Eggsy into his old home, and the house brought bittersweet memories. Of course

Eggsy hadn't changed anything in the house, and he had a photo of Harry sat on his desk in the office. 

It was early in the morning when Merlin woke him up, calling him through the glasses. Eggsy grumbled, never being one to wake up early. He checked the time on his clock - 6AM. He wasn't supposed to be up for another 2 hours. 

"What do you want, dickhead? I ain't supposed to be up this early." Eggsy yawned.

"Good morning to you as well, Eggsy," Merlin said, "I know it's early, but I wanted to ask if you could come in early and help me finish some paperwork. I'm drowning in it."

"Can't no one else come in? I'm fuckin' knackered."

"Lancelot is on field, as is Percival and Gawain. Bors is still on leave, and I'm not even going to bother asking Tristan. You know how bad that man is with paperwork. So, not really."

Eggsy sighed, and jumped out of bed. "Yea, go on then. You owe me, though. See you in 20." He put his suit on, sorted his hair and jumped out the door, not before giving JB a kiss and something to eat. 

When he walked into Merlin's office, he was met with the man sitting at his desk, head in hands, desk covered in various paperwork and files. He looked exhausted. Eggsy felt a little bad for him.

"Christ, mate, you look like you been up all night." Eggsy said, taking a seat next to the stressed man.

"Indeed. This paperwork is killing me," Merlin said, picking up a bunch and dropping it in front of Eggsy, "Which is why I'm glad you're here, lad." 

The two sit in silence for what feels like an eternity, filling out various forms and sorting case files into certain orders. Yes, being an agent was fun, but the paperwork made

Eggsy want to die. He didn't know how Merlin could do it.

"Harry would of flipped his shit with all this paperwork," Eggsy said, letting out a small, sad laugh. 

"Aye, he wouldn't of been happy," Merlin said, before turning to Eggsy. "Y'know, it'll be a year since we lost him tomorrow. A great agent, and an even better friend."

He looked sad, of course he would. The two had been friends longer than Eggsy had been alive. Eggsy felt bad for being so hung up on Harry's death since he hadn't known him nearly as long as Merlin did. But he loved him, and he wished he had a chance to tell him.

"I know. If I could turn back time and save him, then believe me, I would."

 

 

 

Eggsy was awoken by his alarm at 8AM, his usual routine. He opened his eyes to a different scenery than he fell asleep to. 

Why was he in the guest room? How odd.

He slowly got out of the bed, and heard pots and pans downstairs. What the fuck was going on?! He put on his electrified signet ring and crept down the stairs, ready to fight whoever had the guts to break into his house.

He was even more weirded out to see an older man in Harry's old robe standing at the cooker. The man turned around... and it was fucking Harry Hart.

"Good morning, Eggsy. Ready for your final test today?" He said, a warm smile on his face. Eggsy stood there, speechless. He couldn't get his head round any of this.

"What the fuck are you on about?" Eggsy said, "I thought you were dead." 

Harry looked confused. "I beg your pardon? We were having martinis last night, and while I have quite the hangover, I'm not quite dead yet." 

Fucking hell. Eggsy realised what was going on. He was reliving that day.

"Harry. Listen to me. Do not go anywhere today." Eggsy warned urgently. He had to stop Harry from going to Kentucky. He had to stop his death. Harry turned back around and took the pans off the hob. The kitchen smelt of bacon, Eggsy's favourite food, but as starving as he was he couldn't even stomach the thought of eating right now.

"I'm not planning to, Eggsy." he replied, a hint of confusion in his voice. He served the breakfast when his glasses started ringing. "Oh, please excuse me."

"No!" Eggsy yelled, dived over and snapped the glasses in half. Harry looked furious.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Those glasses cost thousands!" He seethed. He stormed out of the kitchen and walked upstairs. Eggsy followed.

"Don't go anywhere! Please, trust me on this!" Eggsy cried. 

Harry ignored, and Eggsy could hear him talking on the phone. He could only hear faintly, not being able to make out what Harry was saying. But, hearing 'South Glade Mission Church' was enough. He banged on the office door, screaming for Harry. Harry ripped open the office door, eyes blazing.

"Jesus Christ, Eggsy! Are you still drunk? Why are you doing this?!" 

"Harry, if you go, you'll die. Trust me, please. Please, don't go."

"Any field operation I go on has a risk of death. But I think I can handle myself, Eggsy. Now go and get dressed, you need to go to HQ soon." Eggsy tried to protest but Harry simply raised his hand, and walked away into the bedroom. 

He sighed in defeat, and made his way to HQ. He desperately tried to think of ways to stop Harry from going to that fucking church, but he knew none of them would work. As he reached HQ, he ran to Merlin, almost dragging JB behind him from the speed.

"Merlin bruv, do not send Harry to Kentucky. I swear to god, he'll die." he shouted. It wasn't as if he could tell Merlin that he'd lived this day before - of course nobody would believe him. Hell, he didn't even believe that this was happening.

"That's the risk of being a Kingsman agent, Eggsy. You know that. Now if you make your way into that room, Arthur is ready for you."

He walked into the room to meet Arthur. 

"Cute dog. What's his name?"

"JB. Stands for Jack Bauer." 

Arthur held out a gun. "Shoot the dog."

Eggsy instantly shot the gun without hesitation, knowing about it being a blank. Arthur looked stunned, but impressed. "Bloody well done. Welcome to Kingsman."

"Yea, yea, thanks. Gotta run," Eggsy said, rushing out of the room. He heard Arthur calling after him, but he kept running, running as fast he could, chest heavy, till he got back to Harry's house. 

But Harry had already left.

Eggsy cupped his hands over his face. He could of screamed. Something, for whatever reason, had taken him back to this day, and he couldn't bear the thought of watching Harry die again.

Back in the office, Harry's computer had been left switched on, and his feed was being streamed through. Eggsy watched through his hands, knowing what was about to unfold.

The cabinet! Eggsy remembered where Harry kept a spare pair of glasses, and joined the feed. He could hear the crazy preacher spouting the same bullshit. Shit. He didn't have much time.

"Harry! Walk out, now. I'm begging you, Valentine's SIM cards are gonna activate and you're all gonna die. Please!" Eggsy shouted. 

"How do you know?" Merlin asked.

"No time to explain, guv. Just get out of there!" 

To Eggsy's relief, Harry stood up to leave. The woman started shouting at him, as expected. No problem, Eggsy thought, he was leaving anyway. Until the crazy bitch pulled out a fucking gun.

Eggsy could see that Harry had also bought out his gun but the woman had shot him before he could do anything. He fell to the floor with a defeaning thud.

He screamed, possible louder than he did before. He screamed till his throat was raw, until he collapsed onto the desk, sobbing and sobbing. He then did what he did last time - drank and drank until he passed out.

 

 

 

Eggsy is awoken at 8AM by his alarm, in the guest bredroom. This time, he knew what was happening.

He acted like he would of any other time, passed the Kingsman test. He celebrated becoming an agent with Harry, till his glasses buzz. 

"South Glade Mission Church... Send me the plane, Merlin." he said, before turning round to Eggsy. "How would you like to go out on field for the first time?" 

He beamed at Eggsy, breaking his heart a little. It killed him that again, he would possible have to watch this man die. He nodded, and they made their way to the plane.

They sat in the comfy leather seats, facing each other, as the plane flew over the ocean. Martinis in hand, it would be quite a nice journey given any other cicrumstance. Eggsy shuffled awkwardly.

"Hey, Harry... What would you do if you was to die today?" he asked. Harry furrowed his brow, in deep thought.

"Good question, Eggsy. I don't have relatives, I don't have many friends. I don't really have anything apart from this job," Harry said, "But I'd probably tell the man I love, that I love him. Heaven knows why I haven't done so yet."

Eggsy was curious now. "Oooo, Hazza's crushin'. Spill the beans, who's the lucky man?" 

Harry went bright red and looked away. "That isn't necessary. We're landing now, get ready."

The two sat in the church, Eggsy already furious. He knew exactly what was about to unfold and he'd be fucked if anyone was going to hurt him this time. 

They get the signal to leave, when the bitch starts spewing shit to Harry again. Eggsy lost it.

"Listen, why don't you fuck off, yeah? This place is a load of shit and so are you. Fuck off out of our way." Eggsy seethed, pushing past the woman. 

He started feeling a weird sensation in his body. He wasn't too sure what it was, but it was unpleasant.

The next thing he knew, the whole church, including him and Harry, were beating each other to death. 

He couldn't help it, he couldn't stop it, no matter how much he wanted to. He snapped necks, shot them to death, but he literally couldn't stop himself. There wasn't many people left standing when he grabbed hold of Harry from behind, and snapped his neck.

It was only when he was the last person standing that the SIM cards had stopped affecting him. He immediately rushed over to Harry, cradling him as he wept.

"Fuck, Harry, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, sorry," he sobbed, clutching onto Harry's lifeless body. He ignored Merlin on the intercoms, not being able to focus on anything else.

 

 

 

Eggsy was awoken at 8AM by his alarm. How many more times would he have to live through this? It had felt like months, relving this day every fucking day. He'd watched Harry died multiple times in multiple ways, and he just wanted it to stop. It killed Eggsy to spend Harry's last hours with him day in day out, hearing the mans last words, seeing him

take his last breath. The worst would be when Eggsy would kill him, because of the damn SIM cards.

The two were on their way to Kentucky, and Eggsy sat in silence. He felt like shit, and he was exhausted. Harry sat opposite him, looking concerned.

"Are you alright, Eggsy?" he asked.

"Yea, fine."

"You don't sound it." 

Eggsy didn't respond, just watched out the window. After a few hours, they finally landed. Eggsy had thought of a brilliant way to save Harry, but he didn't know if it'd work.

"Harry, I'm gonna stay out the church, and keep an eye out, yea? Shout me if you need help." Eggsy said, and watched Harry walk in the church. He hid on the porch of someone's house, giving him good cover, and good coverage of the surrounding area. 

He waited for Harry, or any sign. Shit! He didn't have his fucking gun! How could he be so fucking stupid?! He saw Valentine walking to the church, Gazelle by his side and two henchmen standing each side of them. Harry was about to come out.

Harry walked out, covered in blood. Eggsy always hated seeing him like this. The older man looked... broken. He could hear Valentine laughing. This is it, he thought. There was only one thing he could do. 

"Valentine!" he shouted, distracting Valentine from the church. He walked closer to where Eggsy was hiding, gun in hand. There was no way he could run now, he was surrounded. He'd get shot anyway. He remembered the silent grenade he'd picked up... "Valentine, I'm here, dickhead!"

_This is for you, Harry_ , he thought. He peeked through the leaves of the bush to see Valentine, Gazelle and the 2 men in close enough range. At that moment, he chucked down the grenade, causing a huge explosion.

The positives were that he'd killed the fucker before he'd killed Harry, and Harry was still alive. The negatives were, well, the explosion had killed him also. But Eggsy would of rather sacrificed his life to save Harry.

He also didn't have to keep reliving the same day over and over again. In some way, he'd found peace. Peace in the sense that he didn't have to keep reliving his death, and happy that Harry was still alive to this day. 

Eggsy was finally at peace.


End file.
